


4:52

by Etwas_Schlau



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fuckbuddies, Future Fic, I Tried, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Trans Gladion, Trans Male Character, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etwas_Schlau/pseuds/Etwas_Schlau
Summary: Each night he spent with Gladion he was afraid might be his last. There was no way of knowing when the boy would get sick of his company.Guzma wakes up in the middle of the night and indulges in some nighttime introspection.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Po Town Dicks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077119) by [solarlunarxiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarlunarxiii/pseuds/solarlunarxiii). 



> **Note:** I do not own Pokémon. All rights to the anime, manga, video game series, and its characters belong to Game Freak and Nintendo.
> 
> the muse struck and this happened, i don't know what else to say. takes place some time after the events of Sun & Moon (when gladion is over 18). this hasn't been edited and i don't plan on ever doing so

The moon was full in the sky, clear and bright. Annoyingly bright. Guzma grunted deep in his throat, turning away from the window. Even without the moonlight's direct touch, the old gang boss could sense the lit room beyond his closed eyelids and he growled, easing upright in bed. He let out a deep yawn, dimly staring at the chipped paint of his bedroom wall, mind still clouded with sleep. 

Glancing at the blanket-wrapped lump beside him in bed, Guzma hoped he hadn't disturbed the sleeping boy. The form suddenly shifted and rolled over, but quickly went still once more. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief, running a hand through his white locks. 

The man's grey eyes flickered to the digital clock on the bedside table. _4:52_ He huffed out a soft noise of displeasure, bored at having found himself wide awake in the dead of night. His gaze once more landed upon the blond slumbering next to him. As he watched the boy sleep, an idea slowly found its way into Guzma's subconscious. The opportunity was right in front of him. He pondered the thought with apprehension. When else would he get another chance to do something like this? Surely not when the boy was awake.

Making a split-second decision (as most of his decisions were,) the older man extended an arm, running a gentle hand along Gladion's shoulder. His skin was smooth and surprisingly cool, tempting the white-headed man to bend down and press a kiss to the soft flesh. Moving his hand lower, he tenderly traced his fingers down the skintight nylon garment enveloping the blond's chest and midriff. He felt a pang of pity as he noticed the coarse texture of the cloth straining across the boy's torso. He had heard the attire was uncomfortable, but now he had evidence to support the fact and he frowned deeply at the thought of Gladion suffering physical pain to soothe his emotional pain.

Guzma knew in the back of his mind that it was unsafe to sleep in the garment, but he could never muster the courage to say anything about it. He scoffed at the irony of the thought. He had spread crime and mischief across the entire Alola region without a care and yet he was afraid to remind Gladion the risks of sleeping in a binder. The older man figured it would be nothing more than wasted breath. The boy most likely knew the risk and decided to disregard it. Even if he didn't, Guzma knew Gladion well enough to infer that the boy would likely ignore his advice simply to be contrary.

He chuckled quietly, a soft smile gracing his lips as his gaze settled on Gladion's face. The blond's calm expression was a stark contrast to his usual scowl. Not that he didn't have a plethora of reasons to scowl, but it was refreshing to see him at peace for once. Guzma's contented visage faded as memories of discovering a very damp and very naked Gladion crying on the bathroom floor a few nights ago returned to him. _"Why am I like this?"_ he had sobbed, tugging at fistfuls of his platinum hair. _"Why couldn't I have been born normal?"_ Guzma had never been good at comforting people, especially lamenting ones with piles of problems taller than Mount Lanakila. Not knowing what else to do, he had hauled the grief-stricken boy into his arms (and later into his bed to prove that he loved Gladion's body in the only way he knew how.)

Guzma sighed deeply, a sudden stab of sorrow piercing his chest. Each night he spent with Gladion he was afraid might be his last. There was no way of knowing when the boy would get sick of his company. He had joined Team Skull years ago in his early teens and been in a relationship with Guzma for almost a year. Or, _was_ it a relationship? For all he knew, Gladion saw him as nothing more than a fuckbuddy. Being as young as he was, there was no doubt he would want to wander and explore, to see what else was out there. He wouldn't stay long with a washed-up has been gang leader whose gang was all but broken up. Right?

"Are you going to stare at me all night, old man?"

"Wha- how did you...?"

"I'm psychic," Gladion retorted, voice dripping with sarcasm. His cynical tone sounded irritated, but he propped himself on his elbows, staring up at the older man with a good-natured look that said otherwise. Glancing at the clock, he furrowed his brows. "What are you doing up this late anyway?"

Guzma shrugged. "Woke up, couldn't get back to sleep." His expression turned slightly sheepish, avoiding Gladion's eyes. "How long have ya' been up?"

"Long enough," he replied, telling Guzma everything he needed to know. The conversation was instantly uncomfortable, air thick with unspoken words that neither party wished to delve into. 

"Typical old man," Gladion spoke up, breaking the silence. He shuffled into a sitting position, smirking devilishly. "That's what happens when you eat dinner at four o'clock and go to bed at six."

"Hey, who do ya' think you are, kid? I ain't that old!" he objected, easily slipping into their typical banter.

"Sure, grandpa," the blond taunted, grinning to remind other man that everything was all in good fun. "Lemme guess, you need some help getting back to sleep?" 

Guzma crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow, bemused. All confusion cleared like morning fog as the younger man reached down and cupped the gang leader's groin through his pants. Examining the mischievous sparkle in Gladion's eyes, it didn't take long for the man to give in, capturing the blond's lips with his own. Deep inspection of their relationship could wait. It might be their last night together, but if it were, Guzma would definitely go out with a bang.


End file.
